The present invention relates to the field of calibrating an image processing sequence in order to correct distortions, in particular in two-dimensional radiological images, for example in the field of radiology.
A radiology system is known to comprise a means for emitting an X-ray beam or an X-ray unit such as an X-ray tube and a means for receiving the beam, such as a solid-state detector or a scintillator and a video camera, for example of the CCD type. The means for emitting an X-ray beam and the means for receiving are generally supported by a mobile system with one or more axes, to take pictures at various angles of incidence. The means for receiving is connected to means for image processing to generate three-dimensional images from a series of two-dimensional images taken by the means for receiving. Correspondence is desirable between a three-dimensional image and a two-dimensional image taken during a step in which the patient undergoes a particular action, such as placing a catheter in the field of angiography, in order to be able to follow the movement of the catheter in the two-dimensional image but also in the three-dimensional image. The radiology system is calibrated on commissioning and then at regular intervals, in order to take into account the imperfections for the various elements of the radiology system, such as the deformation of the supports of the means for emitting an X-ray beam and the means for receiving sensor inaccuracies, receiver defects, etc. In certain configurations, the system is calibrated at short intervals, for example a week, hence immobilization of the system and a considerable implementation cost.